Sakura High (SYOC Temporarily Closed)
by Just Call Me Ashe
Summary: Sakura High is a high school on the verge of shutting down in the middle of school year due to teachers quitting and lack of student applicants each year. It is also known for having the weakest students, but what the world doesn't know is that its students only lack in training and experience and that they have more potential than anybody else...even students of UA.
1. SYOC

**Name:** _(Last Name, First Name)_

 **Alias:** _(What is your OC's nickname, title, or villain/hero name?)_

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexual Orientation:** _(Heterosexual, Homosexual, Bisexual, Pansexual, etc.)_

 **Birthday:** (Month, Day)

 **Nationality** _(Japanese, Chinese, American, etc. [the people called in the country your character was born in is his/her nationality; nationality does not mean racial lineage])_

 **Affiliation:** _(Villain Alliance, UA, Sakura High, etc.)_

 **Occupation:** _(If student, please state year and class; if teacher, state the subject he or she is teaching and also the year[sidekick is_ _an occupation too!])_

 **Appearance:** _(hair color, hair style, skin_ _complexion, eye color, etc.)_

 **Personality:** _(Not traits)_

 **Like/s:**

 **Dislike/s:**

 **Talent/s (Optional):** _(What is/are the talent/s of your OC?)_

 **Quirk Name:** _(Name of Quirk)_

 **Quirk Type:** _(Emitter, Transformation, or Mutant?)_

 **Quirk Description:** _(What can your OC's quirk do? Is it associated with an element? Ju_ _st list all the things I should know about this quirk)_

 **Quirk Weakness/es:** _(must have the same number as strength/s)_

 **Quirk Strength/s:** _(must have the same number as weakness/es)_

 **Hero Costume (Optional):** _(What does your OC's hero c_ _ostume look like? How does it benefit your OC's quirk?)_

 **General Weakness/es:** _(OC's weakne_ _sses; i.e. allergic to -, has asthma, clumsy, etc._ _[please make the weaknesses have the same numbers as strengths])_

 **General Strength/s:** _(OC's strengths; i.e._ _physically fit, knows martial arts, etc.)_

 **Relationship/s:** _(Family, friends, rivals, etc.)_

 **Love Interest/s:** _(Anybody in particular?)_

 **Permission to ship OC with another OC:** _(Granted or not granted?)_

 **History (Optional):** _(Childhood days, Pre-school days, Elementary days, etc.[Your OC's history can be a potential story arc :)]_

 **Stats (On a scale of 1-5):**

 _Power = -/5_

 _Speed = -/5_

 _Technique = -/5_

 _Intelligence = -/5_

 _Cooperativeness = -/5_

 ** _(Note: Please make your stats_** ** _reasonable, otherwise I'd question you about it.)_**

 **Note for Sakura:**

 _Class A \- Department of Heroes_

 _Class B \- Department of General Edeucation_

 _Class C \- Department of Support_

 _Class D \- Department of Management_

 **Note for UA:**

 _Classes A and B \- Department of Heroes_

 _Classes C to E \- Department of General Education_

 _Classes F to H \- Department of Support_

 _Classes I to K \- Department of Management_

 **Available Classes in Sakura High:**

 **Classes 1-A to 1-D**

 **Classes 2-A to 2-D**

 **Classes 3-A to 3-D**

 **Available Classes in UA:**

 **Class 1-A to 1-K**

 **-Classes 2-A to 2-K**

 **Classes 3-A to 3-K**

 _Note:_

 _1) The main school in this fanfic will be Sakura High (my_ _made up school). Sakura High is on the edge of shutting down due to the school not re_ _ceiving enough applicants. It is also the school that sucks the most due to its students not being able to hone their skills because tea_ _chers are quitting their job on SH occassionally. Further information will be in the fanfic._

 _2) I won't focus on UA_ , _UA will only make an appearance on later chapters as well as its students._

 _3) Due to somebody wanting to have their OC to be in UA, Class 1-A to 1-B is now open, provided that there'll be one of the canon students of picked class in either UA's Class 1-A or 1-B be transferred to Sakura. [Added as of November 12th, 2016]_

4 _) Main class is 1-A, but classes 1-B to 3-C won't be ignored (I swear!)_

 _5_ _) It's okay to be Over-Powered, but make sure to add a few weaknesses._

 _6_ _) Applications can be sent to me via PM...only (reason: I don't want the review section to be clustered with application forms)._


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!**

 **...**

 **Akane Celeste, a four year old girl, roams around the streets. She is obviously lost, but she doesn't show to the people around her that she is scared that she wouldn't find her father and her way home.**

 **Some people stopped by to help her but...**

'Don't talk to strangers,' **Celeste thinks as she continuously ignore the people surrounding her, and even those who want to help her.**

 **Celeste continues to search for her dad in the bustling streets of Tokyo.**

 **Dawn finally comes around and Celeste still hasn't found her father, making all her hope wane and the tears she was once holding back, clouds her view.**

 **But then...**

 **"Are you lost, child?" A gentle, mellifluous voice that obviously came from a woman asks from behind Celeste.**

 **Although as much as the voice of the source sounds like she means no harm, Celeste doesn't turn to the person.**

'Don't talk to strangers,' **Celeste repeats her mantra inside the cautious mind of hers. 'They're dangerous.'**

 **"Huh? Did you not hear me?"**

 **Celeste quickens her pace as quick as her little legs could manage.**

 **The curious woman from behind the four year old lands a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, only for it to be slapped away.**

 **Celeste finally turns around to face the woman with a frown.**

 **The woman wears a black catsuit that shows a bit of her cleavage and a black mask that covers only the top part of her face.**

 **Celeste's frown then turns into a look of awe.**

 **"Heh, I look awesome, donn't I?" the woman boasts with a lopsided grin.**

 **"Are you a villain?" Celeste asks bluntly, making the woman's eyes widen.**

 **"What!? Why would you-" the woman clears her throat, "no, I'm a hero-well, a vigilante, actually."**

 **"A vigilante?" Celeste asks, curiosity lacing her tone of voice.**

 **"Shh!" the woman clamps shut the mouth of Celeste with her hand. "People might hear you, you know!"**

 **After a few seconds, the woman removes her hand from the child's mouth and crouches down to her level.**

 **"A vigilante is a hero who doesn't have a hero license, they are also known to help people...illegally," the woman says in a quiet tone only for Celeste's ears to hear.**

 **"You're not a villain then," Celeste says in disappointment.**

 **"No," the woman says, a bit confused as to why a child would be disappointed about her not being a villain. Well, she suppose she does look like a villain. "And let's take you to your parents, they must be worried sick about you!"**

 **The woman stands up on her feet and offers a hand for Celeste to hold. Celeste stares at the woman's hand before grabbing it with a bit of hesitation.**

 **"So what do they look like?" The woman asks as she looks around the place.**

 **"My dad is really tall, he always is on fire in the TV and he is really muscular too!" Celeste says with a happy smile.**

 **"And your mom?" The woman asks as she starts to walk with Celeste.**

 **"She just died a week ago," Celeste says as she looks up to the woman and forms a gun with her free hand and points it to her head. "She shot herself in the head."**

 **"Oh," the woman says, suddenly regretting her question. "I'm sorry."**

 **"Don't be sorry if you don't mean it," Celeste rests her arm on her side and looks straight ahead, looking casual.**

 **"Well, uh, so where do you and your dad live?" It is a stupid question, but it's the only question that pops up in the woman's mind due to discomfort.**

 **"I just escaped from the orphanage, and my dad's house is in," Celeste thinks about it for a while, "I don't really know."**

 **The woman suddenly stopped from her tracks and looks at Celeste with a frown. "You mean, you're an orphan!?"**

 **Celeste nods her head and the woman sighs at that's**

 **"Which orphanage? I'm going to-"**

 **"No!" Celeste says as she yanks away her hand from the woman. "If you do, I won't see my dad ever again!"**

 **"But-" The woman cuts herself short when she sees the glassy eyes of Celeste. "Fine, then what's your dad's name?"**

 **...**

"Miss?" A random person taps Celeste's shoulder, making her wake up from her dreamworld.

"Ah, yes?" Celeste asks as she removes her earphones and places them inside the pocket of her gray blazer.

Celeste is a slim girl standing at 5'4" who has long red hair that reaches down her waist, cyan blue eyes, and wears the standard uniform for the female students at Sakura High which consists of a gray blazer, a white button down shirt, a tie that is red in color which signifies that she is still in her first year, and a plain black skirt that reaches just above her knees. She also wears black stockings that covers her legs up to her knees and leather shoes.

"This is your stop, right?" The person asks.

"Stop?" Celeste looks outside and her eyes widen upon seeing the familiar station that is her current stop. Celeste stands up on her seat as she grabs her burgundy-colored backpack that is sitting just beside her and dashes toward the open doors of the train. "Uh, thank you!" Celeste says to the person who woke her up before going out of the train.

"I must have dozed off again," Celeste mumbles.

Upon feeling the vibration of her phone from where she kept her earphones, Celeste grabs her mobile device and unplugs the earphones.

Celeste opens her phone and read her notification from her e-mail.

In big, bold letters, the title read: UA'S CLASS 1-A HAS DONE IT AGAIN

Celeste scoffs at that.

She isn't bothered that the Class 1-A of UA is getting all the attention, but it's because it's always UA!

For crying out loud, Shiketsu High also exists! The person, Inaasa, who scored the highest in the entrance exams probably has a more interesting life than those people from UA.

There's also Sakura High, but Celeste won't get her hopes that high.

"UA this,UA that, don't people ever get tired of them?"

Of course not, and Celeste knows that. Why? All Might. People love All Might.

Actually, the people love Small Might now. Sure, All Might saved the doom of many people on that one time with All for One, but what about Kamui? Mt. Lady? And other more heroes? Those heroes almost died too!

But every friggin' attention is on All Might and UA!

"Ugh, why are people these days so boring?" Celeste says as she stuff her phone back into her pocket with a sigh of exasperation.

"Isn't that the female uniform for Sakura High?" Celeste hears a person say.

"That school with embarrassingly weak students?" Another person comments, making Celeste roll her eyes.

'At least we're not stupid, you female dogs.'

"Yeah, that one," Person A says. "They seriously embarrassed themselves on the hero license exams last year, don't you think?"

"Well, duh," Person B replies. "The only people who get accepted there are those who are desperate!"

Celeste clenches her jaw and quickens her pace because she doesn't want to start a fight with them.

She has no control of her quirk whatsoever, but she isn't desperate!(A/N: And by no control, I meant her quirk has been flickering off whenever she attempts to use it)

Why are people nowadays so judgmental?

Celeste heaves a heavy sigh as she calms her nerves down.

"Parents must be ashamed of them," Person A says.

Celeste stops on her tracks and turns to face the two of them with a scowl present on her face.

"The only reason as to why we can't go to prestigious high schools is because we can't afford it!" Celeste snaps at them, but what she just said was only the half-truth since most of the kids who go to Sakura High are those who actually have potential but lacks training so they end up in Sakura High.

She would tell them that but as if they would believe her.

"And like I said, desperate," Person B says to Person A with a shrug.

Celeste wants to scream at them, rip their limbs apart, boil them, and make them eat themselves.

As vulgar as that sounds, Celeste really wants to do that because of just how annoying they are.

She didn't even realize that she looks like a smoking dragon that is about to fire.

"We'll just go," Person A says akwardly as she grabs Person B and drags her away from Celeste.

Celeste calms down a bit and clicks her tongue before she proceeds to walk toward Sakura High in a sour mood.

...

 **A/N: English isn't my first language and I know it stinks (sorry), so feel free to point out my grammatical and spelling errors if ever you spot any. And I haven't watched the anime yet, so this fanfic is based on the manga.**

 **That's all I want to say so I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing (Except for Celeste)!**

 **...**

"Oh hey, Celeste," Sakuya stops walking to greet the redhead, who looks to be in a sour mood, walking along the cemented path leading to Sakura's Main Building.

Sakuya is a tall woman who stands at 5'9" with an athletic build, she has shoulder-length charcoal black hair that has white strands of hair on the right side, she has fair skin tone, and wears the standard uniform of Sakura which consists of a gray blazer, white button down shirt with a red tie indicating that she's a first year, and a black skirt.

Celeste stops on her tracks, turns her head towards the charcoal black-haired individual and narrows her cyan blue eyes at her before proceeding toward the main building with a huff.

Sakuya blinks as she follows Celeste's figure, taken aback by her friend's greeting since Celeste is usually in a less negative mood.

"I wonder what happened to her," Sakuya mumbles.

When Sakuya is about to continue her way to the gymnasium, where she usually trains, because she just heard that their 21st homeroom teacher quits his job the day before, somebody jumps on her from behind.

"Kurogane!"

Sakuya mentally groans at the voice she hates so much-well, one of the voices she hates so much since class 1-A of Sakura is full of headaches and annoying people.

She actually could only tolerate a less than 30% of her class, including Celeste and Blake, though the latter doesn't take most things seriously, she finds him tolerable because he isn't that annoying.

"What do you want, Sato?" Sakuya asks, saying Tomoki's surname with distaste, obviously disinterested on whatever nonsense the boy is going to say.

Tomoki is a moderately tall teenager who has spiky chocolate brown hair, tan skin complexion, round hazel eyes and wears the standard male uniform of Sakura which consists of a gray blazer, a white button down shirt, a red tie, and black pants.

Sensing Sakuya's discomfort and annoyance, Tomoki takes a few steps back and smiles apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that, you know how I get every time I'm excited or every time I see a good news from UA," Tomoki says as he laughs awkwardly.

Sakuya goes silent for a while so Tomoki takes that as a sign to proceed to whatever he is going to say.

"So have you heard-?"

"I read the article and if UA's the only-"

"No, not that!" Tomoki interrupts her. "I meant have you heard about the upcoming event?"

Sakuya narrows her eyes at Tomoki.

"I'm not interested, we're only going to embarrass ourselves," Sakuya says. "So don't even think about registering."

The black-haired girl turns her back on the chocolate brown-haired boy, but when she did...

"No, but the whole student body of Sakura got registered already, I saw our names online even though registrations aren't open yet."

Upon hearing that, Sakuya turns to him again with wide stormy gray eyes.

"What!?"

Tomoki would grin at the rare show of emotion of Sakuya, but decides against it since it might not be the right time.

"Well, remember that one time with Yukimura?" Tomoki asks.

"You mean the villain attack at the carnival?" Sakuya questions just to make sure since she isn't present at that time but she did remember watching news about a boy from Sakura saving the day.

And, she also remembers that Blake got punished just because he doesn't have a hero license.

"Yes, that," Tomoki confirms. "Well, we got in because of him! Isn't that awesome!?" He grins.

While Tomoki seems happy, Sakuya, on the other hand is definitely not. And Celeste is definitely going to react more negatively.

Sakuya's strong, probably the strongest one among Class 1-A or even the whole student body of Sakura.

But Sakura isn't even ready yet, especially when the event is only two months away!

Meanwhile inside Sakura's Class 1-A...

Karakuri Samara, the prankster of the class, can't stop laughing at Shiori who just woke up and is currently unaware of the mustache and unibrow drawn on her face.

Samara is of average height who has shoulder length, aqua blie hair, and purple eyes. She has light skin that is spotted with freckles that aren't too visible. Samara also has glasses and wears the uniform for Sakura, but instead of a blazer, she wears a sweater over her shirt.

Shiori is a tall girl with a lanky build, she has shoulder length, dishelved white hair, and gray eyes. She wears black glasses and the female uniform of Sakura, only it is wrinkled and the first two buttons of her shirt is unbottoned.

Celeste looks up from her phone and looks at her two classmates in front of her in curiosity, but her curiosity soon washes away when she sees Samara laughing.

Then Celeste's attention shifts to the window on the right side of a classroom where a man passes by on the corridor with two other people behind him.

"Shirokawa, Karakuri," Celeste calls to the only currently present students of Class 1-A aside from herself, earning both of their attention with Samara still laughing but not as loud while wiping the tears that formed on the corners of her purple eyes. "Why do we have visitors?"

"Visitors?" Shiori asks as she turns to Celeste, still unaware of why Samara is laughing.

But now, Celeste knows why Samara is, but she refrains from laughing-or at least attempts to.

"Well," Celeste bites the insides of her cheeks. "You might want t-" Celeste lets out a little bit of laughter escape, but she covers her mouth with both of her hands and rushes out of the door.

"How odd," Shiori comments, but then something inside her mind clicks so she turns her head to Samara with a small frown. "What did you do?"

"Noth-" Samara stiffles a laugh. "-ing, I swear!"

"Samara."

Just as Shiori says that, Samara runs out of the room while she is in a fit of laughter and says, "I'm so sorry, Shirokawa, but I can't take you seriously with that face!"

...

Three men stand in front of the principal of Sakura, Principal Ayase.

"Please have a seat," Principal Ayase says as he gestures to the two seats in front of his desk. "One of you will have to stand, though."

"We'll be fine," The first man says, waving his hand briefly in front of him.

"Very well then, and might I know what made you come to Sakura?" The principal asks. "Because I already know how you didn't inform us about our students' registration."

"We apologize for that, the council had insisted to let your students join because of the potential-"

"You are aware that Sakura has an awful image and its students would just be made fun of, right?" The principal interrupts.

"Yes, but we could recreate that image into a good one if your students have proper training and facilities with proper teachers and trainers," the man says. "And also, if they participate in the tournament."

"We have proper facilities, I assure you, what we lack are teachers with hero experience," Principal Ayase sighs. "And Sakura is already shutting down by next-"

"I'll stop you right there," the man says as he slides a brown envelope on top of the principal's desk.

Principal Ayase eyes the envelope carefully before opening it and pulling out a paper.

"The council wants to help because they see potential in your students," the man explains as the principal reads the paper.

Principal Ayase then puts down the paper and pulls out a cheque inside the envelope. Upon reading the amount, the principal sighs and looks at the man.

"We're already going to shut down and the students couldn't possibly train in just two months," the principal says.

"Sir, your students came here because they wanted to achieve their dream to become a hero but they couldn't land a spot on other hero schools," the man says, hoping to change the mind of the principal. "Do you think they'll take this news lightly? Do they even know that the school is going to shut down?"

"I-" the principal sighs, "please give me time to think of all this."

"Very well," the man says calmly. "I'll leave the money behind and decide whether if you're going to use it for this school pr return it to the government."

With that said, the man left.

...

 **A/N: Man, I'm not sure if this is good enough to be published but I can't just leave you guys wondering if I'm even going to continue this or what. The reason why I got delayed on publishing this chapter is because of time and also because I keep re-writing this chapter starting from scratch. I also apologize to KingBishop for having only to mention Blake and not actually use him in this chapter. And in reply to your reviews:**

 **Deathwatch 45 - I'll take getting a beta reader in mind. And there's still a lot of open slots in this SYOC so take your time!**

 **lighttail - will do :D**

 **MaiBilaro -I didn't actually think that this would be interesting, but thanks!**

 **And of course, the accepted OCs are:**

 **-Kurogane Sakuya by DeathTheManiac**

 **-Blake Yukimura by KingBishop**

 **-Sato Tomoki by ShinBP**

 **-Karakuri Samara by Reapergenesis32**

 **-Shirokawa Shiori by MysteryAgain**

 **Also, there are still 14 more slots for Sakura's Class 1-A!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!**

Celeste stands on her assigned place as she looks around the vast forest that Sakura, for some reason, owns. The redhead never knew that Sakura was rich until it was announced that Class 1-A, minus Blake who still has to undergo punishment, will be going to a field trip a week ago, and that was a month after she saw the men in black walk through the corridors.

Celeste looks at her partner which happens to be Blaze Steel, an American who has short brown hair with his bangs slightly covering his emerald green eyes, he has fair white skin and wears his hero costume which consists of a white t-shirt, a blue sleeveless jacket with a thundercloud print on the back and a few batteries sewn into it, black pants, black combat boots, he also has a few hidden pockets with stuff essential for injuries, and he holds a metal collapsible staff. A red cloth was also located around his neck.

As for Celeste, she also wears her hero costume which is nothing but a simple catsuit, black boots, a choker around her neck, and, like Blaze, she has a red cloth but is instead tied around her wrist. There's nothing special installed on her hero costume yet due to her not being fully aware of what her quirk can do or what its weaknesses or strengths are.

Celeste looks at her partner with a sympathetic look since a kind and skilled guy like Blaze was teamed up with someone like her out of all people. "I'm sorry again."

"Don't be sorry! You haven't found out what your full potential is yet so who knows? Maybe you'll figure out how your fire works," Blaze says as he offers a toothy grin towards his teammate-slash-classmate.

Blaze meant those words as a way to comfort her, but it only made Celeste feel even more guilty and worse. And the brunette didn't fail to notice that so he immediately changed the subject to take Celeste's mind off of the fact that she's teamed with a person who knows how to control his quirk.

"It's taking so long, don't you think?" Blaze says before he glances up at the sky.

A hundred or so feet above the forest is a glass that belongs to the glass dome that surrounds the whole forest.

"This kind of reminds me of that one movie," Blaze chuckles, making Celeste raise her eyebrows at him.

"You mean the book called Hunger Games?"

"It has a book?" Blaze asked, confused. As far as he could remember he only found out about the movie when he was rummaging through the old stuff of his great, great, great, great, great and many more greats...grandparents.

"Ye—only 10 seconds left before we go for the others," Celeste says, her attention suddenly shifting to the numbers hovering above them.

So what exactly were they doing? Well, as far as she knows, the whole class 1-A is teamed up into two people and needs to find and get the others' red cloths in order to be the victor.

And as much as Celeste wants to be the victor, she doesn't actually expect to be one of the last people standing.

The timer disappears and a resounding buzz that echoed all throughout the forest was heard, signalling that it was finally time to keep moving.

Blaze and Celeste starts to walk, seeing that running isn't really essential since no opponents were nearby...or so they thought.

Celeste immediately turns around when she feelz someone step into the twenty-something meter radius of her detecting ability that is oddly enough a passive skill of her quirk.

The thing, that she wasn't so sure as to what she's supposed to classify it as, runs to them in top speed and for some reason, she freezes in place due to...intimidation.

But before the thing that has a body of a big cat, black scales, bird-like wings, and the head of a goat could even scratch her, Blaze takes her by the wrist and starts to drag her along with him as he sprints off.

"What was that!?" Blaze asks, not daring to look back at whatever was chasing after them.

It takes a while for Celeste to recover because she was stunned by intimidation by the beast. When Celeste did recover, she runs alongside Blaze.

"I don't know," Celeste answers, wanting to look back although she knew that that is going to be a bad idea.

Both Blaze and Celeste though that they actually have to look out for the Top Five of their class, but guess they have to look after _others_ too.

"Well, continue running! I'll try to paralyze him!" Blaze says. He releases his grip on Celeste's wrist and stops from running as he turns to their opponent.

Celeste stops as well and looks at Blaze as if he is crazy.

"Are you going nuts!? You couldn't possibly take on that—watch out!"

Blaze didn't even need to take note of Celeste's warning and immediately focused the energy within him and channels it through his palm before finally releasing lightning.

The beast took a lot of damage from the attack and fell on the ground with its appearance changing into that of a robot with four limbs.

As soon as Blaze is finished releasing lightning through his palm, he walks closer to the robot and so did Celeste.

The brunette slightly kicks the robot's leg, only for it to cause a spark and create smoke.

"It's just a robot?" Blaze says, a bit confused but Celeste's mind was not on the robot but on Blaze and gives him a look of confusion.

"I thought your quirk is fire-based?"

Blaze looks at Celeste with a sheepish grin.

"Now you know it isn't and be glad that you're the first to witness it!" He says. "Well, at least the first one in our class." He adds.

But then his facial expression fell.

"We should keep going and I think we need to be sneakier this time, the robot is easy to defeat but they're fast and looks strong," he says as he takes a glance at the robot lying on his feet.

"No need to tell me the obvious," Celeste comments, making the smile on Blaze's face come back. "And you do know that you could've saved more energy by just channeling lightning through your staff and use it against the robot, right?"

Usually, Celeste never points things out when it comes to using quirks because who was she to speak, anyways? Celeste couldn't even master her own quirk so speaking her opinion on quirk-based topic would probably just make her look like a fool or so she thinks. But since they need to survive from getting beaten, she thinks that it is the right time to speak.

"Scratch that, you do know that metal is a conductor of electricity, right?"

"Of course I do!" Blaze says. "But it's been awhile ever since I used my own body for releasing lightning."

Celeste would like to have a comment on that but she suddenly picks up a faint presence on the edge of her radius. She puts up a finger to her lips as a signal to be quiet as she gets closer toward the presence and gestures for Blaze to follow behind her.

It is a bad idea to get closer to an opponent and Celeste knows that very well, but what's the point of their activity if her and Blaze would just run away? And Celeste is also pretty sure that Blaze wouldn't agree at the idea of running away since he believes that a hero shouldn't run away from a certain situation no matter how bad it is.

The presence starts to disappear so Celeste starts to run but she made sure to not step into twigs and branches that might catch the person's attention.

But she immediately stops and quickly hides behind a large tree when she sees who she the people who are in her radius and pulls Blaze with her.

Of all people that Sakuya could be partnered with, it had to be Shun. It just had to be Shun!

Well, it could be worse though.

"We have to run now," Celeste says, knowing all too well the heat-sensing ability of the Chinese-Australian teen who is a few meters away from them.

Blaze nods in agreement, also knowing the ability of Shun. He and Celeste also knows that the two are a dangerous combination. Shun may not look like it but he is well-versed in martial arts than he looks, heck he may even be the best one in martials arts in their class! And Sakuya could stop time, but though it's only for a couple of seconds, she is pretty fast with her quirk when activated.

So what chance could Celeste and Blaze possibly have? They could run away and hope that the two won't even notice them but chances are rather slim, they could also hope that another team happens to be closer to Sakuya and Shun, or if Samara is around, the two of them could just beg her, make a deal, and ask her to help them but...that's nearly impossible since she probably also aims to be the victor.

Blaze and Celeste are about to run whenall of a sudden, tall well-built man who has blue skin with shoulder-length black hair and tattered black pants blocks her way. He also wears a white mask with eyeholes on his upper face that seems to be a part of his skin.

'Curse fates, she went to Peace Walker mode!' Celeste thought as beads of sweat start to form on her forehead.

'Eek! So fast!' Blaze thought, trying not to look like he's afraid of what was to come with his and Celeste's fate but his pale face tells them otherwise.

Seconds later, Shun appeared just beside Celeste, making the girl jump closer to Blaze because she got startled.

Shun stands at 6'2" who has a lean build and a lithe but study frame, he has neck-length obsidian black hair with his bangs just trimmed above his slightly angled, topaz-colored eyes and he also has side locks reaching down to his shoulders that frame his light bronze face. Like the others he is currently with at that current time, minus Sakuya who is actually in Peace Walker mode and currently takes the appearance of Peace Walker, wears his hero costume which has a diagonally buttoned long-sleeved tail coat that is the same color as his eyes but with a white and gold trim. The trim goes up around the tail coat around its neck that forms a white collar, and beneath his tail coat is a dark green, sleeveless turtleneck. Shun also wears white slacks and black dress shoes, also add the red cloth tied around his forearm and another red cloth tied around his other forearm.

"Give us your flags unless you want to put up a fight and go the hard way," Sakuya with a different tone of voice (due to Peace Walker) says.

Shun nods in agreement at what Sakuya just said as he transforms into his second form, which is also known as the hybrid-form. His second form makes him have scales that cover some parts of his body, nails that are turned into long claws, and slit pupils which looks to be that of a reptile's eyes. With his second form, Shun showed both Blaze and Celeste his long claws, making the two students gulp.

 **A/N** : **I'm going to assume that Sakuya changes her clothes if she goes all Peace Walker so Shun has her red flag with him. I'm also sorry for being MIA (Missing In Action) for almost a month, guys! I just don't know what to write, I also lack inspiration, and life's also been busy! The only reason as to why I wrote this is because...I watched Hunger Games and I got inspired from it xP I also apologize for having to not write the other OCs in this chapter. The reason? I don't want anyone of you to memorize of how ALL of the submitted OCs look like and it's a bit annoying to read if I did that, like seriously, who the heck wants to memorize what each and every character looks like?** **Also, I think that some characters are going to take a while before they make an appearance.**

 **And in reply to all of your reviews:**

 ** _KingBishop_ \- thanks :) and Blake might actually take an appearance after the field trip or on the day when the special event happens so it might take a while before Blake makes his debut**

 ** _DeathTheManiac -_** **I'll be honest with you here, I actually thought the same thing because I'm so lazy and I tend to procrastinate from my responisbilities a lot xD and life's exactly not easy for a High Schooler. I cannot say that I have pro skills, but thanks for your kindness ;w; I was extremely worried that I wrote Sakuya wrong, so yay for me! Also, Sakuya didn't get rejected, Celeste was just in a bad mood :)**

 ** _Reapergenesis32_ \- thanks, and I'm glad that I wrote Samara right.**

 ** _MysteryAgain_ \- I took note of your advice and wrote what the characters' look like on each chapter but I do hope I didn't write too much of it. And yes, you're right about Shiori xD**

 **The Accepted OCs are also:**

 **-Shun Dantes (HiroshitheHawk)** **-**

 **-Blake Steel (Deathwatch 45)**

 **-Kuroi Shin (Colton989)**

 **-Agnidev Tushar (Derekjay2000)**

 **-Itsuka Kotori (KotoriZ)**

 **-Tetsu Izayoi (The Pocketwatch Ripper)**


	5. Note

Author's Note: So most of y'all have probably thought that I gave up on this SYOC...which is true...well, almost anyway. But since some of this fanfic's readers is still encouraging me to write more and also because I reread and have seen the latest batch of your awesome OCs, I will. However, I lost my motivation to write another chapter (which is kinda the same for Another Chance too but I still wanted to finish it before I planned for the rewrite of it) for this fanfic, so I'm gonna take a rewrite. Yes, a rewrite , but I'm not gonna post the first version of the rewrite right away since I'm planning to post it here AFTER the first five chapters of the rewritten ver. of AC. That or I'll post it at the end of our last exam since loads of school work occupies most of my time now.

And yeah, y'all are gonna wait for a long time. Though, not really. School's almost ending for me and I'm gonna take my last exam this March, or maybe some sort of miracle will happen and I'll finish 2 and a half chapters of AC. Hopefully, I get a new laptop by then (my laptop's still broken). Anyways, I hope y'all aren't angry at me or anything.


End file.
